Dark Pony in Dream Valley
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: A story of a baby pony who is found by the my little ponys who take care of her, but none of the other babys like her, so she has to find someone else to be her friend, and eventually find out where she originally came from...
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony**

_Dark Pony in Dream Valley_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**_

It was a normal sunny, happy day in Dream Valley. Everyone was outside playing and picnicing and enjoyng the fun. All except Baby Moonlit Night. She was a new commer to Dream Valley, the ponies had found her at the front door of Paradise Estate and had taken her in. It had been a few weeks now, and the ponies had treated her like one of them. The only thing that bothered her was she had no idea who was her mother, and where she came from. Baby Moonlit Night knew she was different from the others, her eyes were blood red, her body black as night, and her mane and tail were a deep purple. The mark on her rump was of a full moon at night with lightning striking all around. But the lightening wasn't cute and cuddly like Firefly's, but dark and frightening. Even though the adults of Dream Valley were sweet and kind to her, the other baby's still treated her badly and giggled at her behind her back.

Despite all this, life was good. She was healthy, had yummy food to eat, and fresh clear water to drink. Baby Moonlit Night looked over at the other baby's playing and sighed. Now all she needed was a friend. _'Maybe they'll be different this time and play with me...'_ she thought as she walked over twards the others, "Hi guys. Do you think I could play with you?" She asked, giving a small smile, "No way!" Began baby Lofty, "Yeah, your a freak of nature!" Yelled baby Gusty. "Wait guy, lets at least give it a try, come on Moonlit Night." Said baby Apple Jack with a grin as she led Moonlit Night over to the ball they were tossing around, she turned her head towards the others and winked. This sign ment that Moonlit Night was goning to have some trouble playing with the group.

"Here you go." Baby Apple Jack said as she handed Baby Moonlit Night the ball. "Just toss it to whoever..." So, Moonlit Night tossed it to Baby Lofty, who tossed it to Baby Apple Jack, who Tossed it to Baby Gusty. Gusty gave a sly grin as she pretended to toss it to Lofty, then threw it as hard as she could at Baby Moonlit Night's face. It hit it's target and Moonlit Night let out a loud cry, "OUTCH!" She fell on her side as the ball rolled down the hill, "Oh! Are you ok, Baby Moonlit Night?" Asked Baby Apple Jack sarcastically, "Could you go get that ball you missed to catch and bring it back?" Baby Moonlit Night sniffed as she got up and headed down the hill and towards the ball. She KNEW Baby Gusty did that on purpose! Why did they have to be so mean to her? She grabbed the ball, her anger and frustration boiling up. She made her way up to the hill, "Here you go, Gusty!" She yelled as she slapped that ball hard into gusty's face, but her sharp horn popped it. With the ball popped, the baby ponies began to laugh and giggle, "Ha ha! So much for revenge wretard!" they all fell on their backs laughing.

Baby Moonlit Night glared at them, then ran off, away from the mean little ponies that tormented her so. She would get them in the end...No! That wasn't right! What was she thinking?...Well, I guess they were just messing around, I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt my feelings...With a sad sigh, Baby Moonlit Night began to walk into the forbidden forest, her favorite place to go when she felt sad and lonely, which was often. The adult ponys had told her it was forbidden to go into the forest, but Baby Moonlit Night didn't see anything wrong with it. There was no danger in it, so she thought. As she neared the center of the forest, where a cool pond was, she bent her head and drank deeply from the water. After drinking from her secret pond, she began to explore the other half of the forest, the half she had never been to. All of a sudden, the birds stopped churping, and the whole woods were silent. She stopped and looked around, not seeing anyone following her, she continued her way around the forest. She finally heard somthing, but it gave her goosebumps. It was a song, a song of sorrow and anger, **"Doom Valley with your blood red rivers, Doom Valley where dark magic simmers, Doom Valley where the dark ponies live, who will one day rein over where the my little ponies live." **The song went on and on, the voices deep and dark. Who in the world would sing such an evil song? Well, this was way to creepy for her!

Baby Moonlit Night turned around and started to run, run as far away as she could from this place of evil. She was back to the pond, but was stopped by someone. It looked more like a shadow, but when the sun hit its face, she saw that it was a baby pony like her...A eboney pelt with blood red eyes just like hers, but his mane and tail were red. "Who...Who are you?" She asked, her whole body shaking in fear. The other smiled as he spoke in smooth tones, "My name is Devil May Care, but you may call me Devil. What is your name?" He asked, eyes watching her closely. "Mmm. My name is Moonlit Night...Where do you come from?" She asked, not shaking any more but still weary of his presence. "Oh, a town around the area, and you?" "Well...I live in Dream Valley, but I'm not from there...I'm not sure where I'm from..." She dropped her head and looked at the ground. Why was she even telling this guy about herself when she had barely even met him? "Well thats too bad...So...do you come here often?" He asked, pawing at the ground. "Y...Yes." She answered, wondering where he was getting at, "Well then maybe we could like hang out or something whenever you come back that is." He said feeling kinda wierd about asking this pony if she wanted to play with him sometime. "Sure! I've never had a friend before..." Yet again, Moonlit Night was talking too much. "Well, I better go, I'll see you...tomarrow?" She asked. "See you then." He said then in what seemed like a flash, he was gone...

**Back Home**

When Baby Moonlit Night came back, no one had noticed she was gone. But that was a good thing, cause she would have probably would have been asked where she had been, and would have gotten in trouble for being in the forest. It was getting late, and she and only a few of the ponys were left outside, so she decided she better get back to the nursery and get ready for bed. Moonlit Night made her way home, ate dinner, then headed for bed, excited about tomarrow when she would play with her new friend, Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Playing with the Devil..._

-----------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I** Do not Own the my little poney movie or anything that deals with mylittle pony, just the story I made up of the little ponies. :)

-----------------------------------------------

Baby Moonlit Night woke up to a bright and sunny morning. She looked around to see the other babies had left to go frolic and play in the sunshine already. _'They always leave me behind...'_ She thinks to herself as she exits Paradise Estate and looks at the Babies playing tag. '_At least today I get to play with my new friend Devil!'_ She thought happly as she walked over towards the forest. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and seeing no one, made her way into her favorite place.

When Moonlit Night arrived by the pond, Devil wasn't there yet, so she went over to get a drink of water, and when she looked up, she saw him. "hello!" She said, happy he had come. "hey." He said moveing closer to her. "So...what you wanna play today?" Moonlit Night asked. "Hmmm. How about Hide and go Seek?" He asked, "Sure! Your it!" Said Moonlit Night quickly, "Now count to 20, and come and find me! And no peeking!" She said as she watched Devil over his eyes with his leg and begin to count. _'Alright, now where to hide?'_ she thought as she looked around quickly for a hiding place. She found a big hole in a tree, an decided to hide in it. She jumped up into it, and waited for Devil to find her.

"18, 19, 20. Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled as he began to search for the other pony. He first looked up one tree, then in a bush, then saw a big hole in a tree, big enough for a baby pony to fit in, '_Maybe she's in there...'_ he thought as he moved closer to the tree. Once right in front of it, he jumped in, "GOT YA!" He yelled as he landed on top of her, "Whoops!" He said as he tried to move off of her, but it was rather tight in the little hole, and the floor they were on probably was barely strrong enough for 1 baby pony, so suddenly...WOOSH! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed as they fell down the tree and hit the ground hard. Shaking his head, Devil got up and off of Moonlit Night "Foudn ya..." He said, feeling dizzy still. "Yupp..." she said, dizzy too as she tried to get up, "Outch! my leg...I think I hurt it falling down...I don't think I can get up Devil." Devil bent his head down and looked at her leg, it already was getting swollen. This wasn't good, he had finally made a friend, and look what he did to her. Well. he could do one thing, "Wait right here, I'll be right back." In a flash he was gone, and Moonlit Night was all alone. "Where..." She began but now that she was alone, she had no reason to talk. After a few minutes, he came back with what looked like some wierd sort of plant. "Whats that?" She asked, "Its a healing herb...my heard uses them whenever we get wounded...Watch how it works." So Moonlit Night watched in aw as her leg began to feel better than ever!

"Thanks Devil." She said as he helped her up, "No prob, next time, don't hide somewhere where you can get hurt." He said laughing a little at me. Usually when others laughed at me I would get sad and mad, but this just made me blush and laugh along with him. Yupp, this guy was way nicer than the other baby ponies. "Now I'll go hide and you count." Said Devil as he waited for me to hide my eyes and go hide somewhere.

**That Evening**

Evening had come so fast, that I barely could say a good-bye to Devil when I left him. I was late for dinner and was asked where I had been, "Oh, just picking flowers and stuff..." I lied giving a (hopefully) convincing smile. They bought it and so I went to the table and began to eat dinner. Later, when all us babies had been tucked in bed, and the adults were asleep, Baby Glory came over to me and said in her mean little voice, "You wern't picking flower! Cause I was picking flowers and didn't see you anywhere...Where were you?" I shrugged, "Maybe I went somewhere else to pick flowers." I said, hoping she would drop the subject, but had no such luck. "You wern't playing the the Forbidden Forest were you?" Asked Baby Apple Jack as she moved over to where I and Baby Glory were, "NO! Of corse not silly!" I said, beginnig to panic slightly. "Well thats good, theres bad and SCARRY stuff in there, wouldn't want you to get hur...Wait a minuite! Why don't you go play in there Moonlit Night, we won't tell, will we girls?" They all nodded giving eachother winks and evil grins, "No way! I don't believe you guys! Your trying to set me up!" With that I moved far away to the other side of the room and went to bed, angry at the babies trying to get me into big trouble with the grown-ups.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and noticed it was raining outside. Finally! Something other than the sunshine! I walk into the kitchen and see a bunch of sad looking faces on all the ponies. I only shake my head at this, sunny days wern't the best days ever, why did everyone have to think that though? I went over to the table and began to eat my nutritious and yummy breakfast, then ask if I can go outside, "Do you really want to go outside?" Asked Apple Jacks mom, "Yeah..." I said, "Alright, but only if you wair a raincoat." I jumped in glee as I put on my raincoat and went outside.

The cold rain smelt so nice, I had missed smelling and feeling the rain hit my eboney plet. _'I wonder if Devil will be at the pond...'_ I think as I secretly make my way into the forest. Devil, wasn't there waiting for me. I waited a bit longer, and was about to leave when I head singing again, but it was a little different. the words were, **"My Little Ponies Took Our Princess Away, My Little Ponies Will Pay dearly for that today, My little Ponies Are what we are going to slay, Well start with the little ones, until the adults will give back what they have taken!" **This song really scared me, so I ran all the way from the forest, to Paradise Estate. Was that song telling the truth? Or was it all in my head. I soon would find out that night, when Baby Supprise went missing...

--------------------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** Whahahaha! Yeah, I know, killing baby ponies isn't the nicest thing to write about, but I wanted to write somthing differnt than most happy little pony tales, so what do you think? Its a Cliff Hanger! Wondering whats gonna happen to Baby Supprise?...Find out in the next chapter...:) And thank you **Shadow of a Rose **for being my first reviewer! Whats comming up is gonna be kind of...evil, so I hope that doesn't stop you from reading or liking the story!

----------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_One Little Pony Missing From The Herd..._

---------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything:)

---------------------------------------------

Baby Surprise had gone missing, and all the adults, except for one, had gone looking for her, while the babies stayed inside, hoping their friend was ok. Evening came, and Baby Surprise was still missing. I thought that maybe I should tell the adults about what I heard, but that would get me into trouble, and I didn't want that. Besides, It could be just a coincidence...right? Anyways, as the adults kept looking, all I could think about was Devil, and wondering where he had been. He Hadn't said he would be there all the time, so I guess this was just one of those times...

It was getting really dark, so the adults came in, empty handed. Mamma Surprise came in, crying loudly, while Glory's mom patted her on the back and led her into a different room, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY? SHESSSSS ALLL ALONE AND ANYTHING CCCCCOULD HHAPPEN TO MY BBBBBAAAAAABBBBY!" Everyone heard her scream as Glory shut the door behind her to leave Baby Surprise's mom to calm down. Gusty (the mom) began to cook dinner, as we babies sat down and waited quietly, not wanting to talk. As we ate out dinner, I could swear I could hear singing again...but if I did, I was the only one who even noticed...I finished my meal, along with all the other babies, and we all headed to the nursery to color or do something quiet, before heading to bed. Before I went to bed, I said a small little prayer to have baby surprise be safe wherever she is, and that we would find her soon. Sadly, my prayers would not be answered...

I awakened to the screams of the adults as I got up quickly to see what all the fuss was about. When I saw it, I too began to scream. Blood was drenched all over the patio and the outside swimming pool, had blood and...and a yellow wing floating in it. The front lawn...oh god...it was all red, and there were these things that looked like worms, ...but I knew they weren't when I head a mother say, "OH GOD...NOT HER BRAINS!" And then, In the middle of the lawn, was the lifeless little yellow body,...of Baby Surprise. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Surprise as she ran towards her dead baby,. "WHYYYYYY? WHO?" She screamed as she held her Baby in her arms and cried loudly. Suddenly, we noticed a weird pattern on the lawn...it spelled something. Being not that good of a reader, I didn't know what it said till one mother read it for everyone, "Give her Back Or More Blood Shall Be Shed" ...

After a long time of screaming and crying, some parents got their minds back to their own children, and took them back into the nursery, "Now children...what you just saw, isn't a good thing...we want you to know that we love you all...and that what we need to do now is keep safe, and try to keep calm...So...Lickety-split here, is going to watch you while...While we..." Another mother spoke the rest of the sentence for her, "Clean up this mess..." With that they left us all with Lickety-split. "Alright babies, color, play ball, and keep active, and don't bother me, I'm reading..." She said as she sat down and read a 'Pony Teen' Magazine (Yes, I'm making her a Teen in this story!). Baby Gusty, Glory, Apple Jack, and Lofty came over to me, sad faces on, "Hey..." They said, "You want to color with us?" They asked. I looked at them funny, "Is this some sort of trick?" I asked, "No...Today,...is a day to be friends...even with a freak like you Moonlit Night..." They said, fear and sadness all over their faces, "Alright." I said as I sat down, grabbed a coloring book and some crayons, and began to color. They stopped talking to me, but when I asked if anyone had a certain color, they would hand me it. So today wasn't all that bad...sure, Baby Surprise was dead, and her mom was so sad, that Moonlit had no doubt in her mind that she would commit suicide soon. With out their babies, the mothers were quite lost.

As the day went along, we all could hear Surprise crying in the room across the hall. This sound made some babies cry, but Lickety-split just turned on the radio loud and kept reading her magazine. Finally, after trying to stay calm at our baby sitters odd behavior, I gave her a piece of my mind, "Hey! Why don't you consol those babies instead of ignore them? Didn't your momma every teach you some manners?" Lickety-split put down her magazine, turned off the radio, and looked at me, anger blazing in her eyes, "You a STUPID LITTLE BABY, so WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW!" All the babies went silent and just looked at the sitter in utter silence, "Now SHUT UP, and PLAY GOD DAMN IT! AND IF I HAVE TO STOP WHAT I'M DOING AGAIN...Lets just say, baby surprise won't be the last baby to go missing..." All the babies eyes bugged out at this one, "Whatever..." I finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

What the heck was goin' on with Lickety-split? She was never so...so mean before...Something was VERY wrong here...Was it just me...or was her pelt a little darker than what it usually was?...Alright, something was WAY wrong, and I was going to see what was up. As everyone began to play again, I kept watch of Lickety-split, looking for more things different about her. It was like a staring contest, except my opponent wasn't playing, it was only me. Once she fumbled her magazine, and I realized it wasn't 'Pony Teen' Magazine...because I saw some pictures...pictures of chains, and whips and knives and all sorts of evil looking stuff, when she brought it back to look like a 'Pony Teen' Magazine, I felt like she had seen me watching her, but she didn't say anything like, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" So I felt safe...for now.

As the day ended, the adults came back in, sad looks on their faces as they took their children and went into the kitchen to feed them. I stood back, alone with Lickety-split, when I finally said, "Your not her...Are you?" The other pony just looked at me, then walked out. I shook my head. I was just a baby pony...but I was the oldest of all the babies, so some things I just could notice easier than the rest. Yet still it wasn't enough...God, I really wanted to talk to Devil now...he was strong, and tough, and smart, he could probably help me solve whatever was going on in Dream Valley. I walked out of the nursery, and went to go eat dinner, trying to decided on what to do next. Then an idea came to me. I would have to keep watch of this imposter of Lickety-split until I saw her do something so out of character that the adults would have to do something about it. So as I went back to the nursery, and waited for the adults to go and sleep, I snuck out of bed, and headed for Lickety-splits room. As I got nearer, I could hear her talking to someone, so I laid my ear against the door and listened in...

_"I got out of character today...in front of the adults brats...that one...I think she knows...should I get rid of her?" "No...at least, not yet. Wait until you completely know, then stalk her until she's alone, then kill her." _Came a voice I didn't recognize. _"Alright...Well, I got to go bathe in the swimming pool, this pink paint really itches! thanks for the 'Evil Teen' Magazine though." "Yeah, well keep in touch..."_ I could hear a window shut, then hoof beat coming towards the door. I ran silently to a hiding spot and waited for her to come out. She came out of her room, soap and bath towel and something I didn't really know what it was...and headed down the hall towards the pool. When she got far enough away, I followed silently behind. We got to the pool, she put down her items, and jumped in. I hid and watched as she surfaced...'OH MY GOD!' I thought as I saw her once pink hide turn black like mine, her mane green like a granny smith apple. "Ah...much better..." Lickety-split's imposter said as she began to clean up. After getting rinsed, she got out, and grabbed a weird can...She began to spray it all over her body, making it look pink again, 'SO that's what that was' I thought as She finished up and looked like Lickety-split once again and headed to her room. I followed far behind and watched her as she went to her room and shut the door behind her. I shook my head in disbelief and headed to the nursery. Now what was I suppose to do?...Tomorrow I would go to the Forest, and find my friend, he would know how to help me, ...he just had to!

---------------------------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** Alright! Thats all for now...a little gory? Well get use to it...cause baby surprise is just the first...WHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I know I'm evil, but its so fun! Thank you all for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it A LOT! so like I will try to update soon, but This story isn't the only one I gotta update, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for the reviews and keep them commming:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Will you be my hero?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything the will get me into legal trouble, this is just a story my evil mind created, so enjoy...Warning, what you are about to read may very well change the way you look at a my little pony. You've been warned!

"Devil, where are you going?" Came a deep voice of an older male.

"Father? I was just going out for a midnight walk." Came the calm response of the young pony.

"Don't wonder too far tonight, now that we've started this war, who knows what will happen. I would hate to see my only successor missing in action."

Devil nodded his head, "I'll be back, I promise." With a final look at his parent, he headed out of the dark, ghostly castle that was his home. Devil had not seen his new found friend Moonlit Night for some time and he missed her. Which was odd since his kind was said to have not a caring bone in their body. Yet he knew he cared for Moonlit, even though he barely knew her, it felt like they had a deep bond between each other.

Crimson orbs searched carefully around as he made his way stealth fully through the forest. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the smell of spilled blood, he must be getting close to where the others had mutilated the unfortunate baby pony's body. Devil had known this was bound to happen, he just never knew when. His herd had always hated the my little ponies ever since that night...The night his father found his mothers body hanging from a branch of an old Oak. Someone had tied her up and tortured her, then after they got what they had wanted out of her, they hanged her. Devil's father, Poisoned Soul, was enraged. He followed the blood trail where her captures had come from and it led straight to the my little ponies domain. Every since, Poison had been plotting for revenge, something that would drive them into a crazed state of mind and eventually would kill them. What more could harm them emotionally than to see their beloved babies one by one slaughter like pigs? Now that it had started, it would never stop. Devil's father was determined to make everyone suffer for his loss, and that included Moonlit Night...

"I won't let that happen..." Devil said to himself as he hurried his pace towards the home of his friend. He reached the window of the nursery and peeked inside. All the baby ponies were asleep, but where was Moonlit? He moved to another window that gave a view of the swimming pool. Here his orbs caught sight of someone familiar, but it wasn't Moonlit. "Lusty? What is she doing here?" He said to himself as he watched the teenager bathe then get out and start to spray paint her coat pink. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked himself as he saw from the corner of his eye Moonlit Night watching the same thing behind a plant. "Get out of there, don't let her see you Moonlit..." He silently prayed at he watched his friend silently move back towards her room. Devil followed suite as he looked into the nursery window again, he saw her in bed, shivering with fear, a small tear in her eye as she spoke something to herself.

He wanted so bad to tell her it was going to be alright, but he couldn't. First, he would have to deal with Lusty and find out what she was doing here. Devil made his way around the house and found the right window with the imposter pony sitting in bed reading a magazine. He tapped the window and when their eyes met, he saw fear in Lusty's orbs. Slowly, she made her way to the window and opened it up. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he climbed through the window and looked at her straight in the face, "That's exactly what I want to know about you. Why are you here, pretending to be a my little pony of all things?"

Lusty shifted her eyes to the floor. "So your father didn't tell you then..."

"Tell me what?" Devil demanded, now really curious.

"He assigned me to kill the real Lickety Split, and take her place. To get inside enemy terra, to find out what makes these ponies tick. To find their weaknesses." She turned away from him as she continued on, "It was not an easy task. Every night I have to put on fresh paint, and every day I have to be someone I'm not. This is a tough mission your father gave me, but the rewards he promised me, will be worth it."

"These rewards you speak of, what could that be?" Devil asked.

"Why I thought that answer would be obvious. To be immortal. Your father will give me my immortality. I will never age, I will always be my beautiful self. And of course, there is the other part of my reward..." She trailed off as she smiled seductively at him, "You."

"What?!" Devil said with surprise, "You've got to be joking, I'm not even a teenager yet! What are you thinking?"

Lusty gave a husky laugh, "You are almost old enough, and when you mature more, you will be the handsomest male our herd has ever seen. And I want you...and the royal power of course. That's always a plus." She said winking at him.

"Well you may want me, but that doesn't mean you can have me. I am the future king, and there's no way in hell I'd make you my queen!" He said, putting his hoof down on the matter.

"Oh...I see there is another you treasure for that position..." She spoke, circling him slowly, "Perhaps she's in the nursery right next door even...could it be...Moonlit Night?"

"Who is she?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me kid, I know she goes into that forest, and I also know you play in there too. It was bound to happen, the two of you meeting. It's almost like you're star crossed lovers, that will never be together in the physical world, but only in death." Lusty said with a laugh.

"You've been spying on me for some time now, haven't you?" Asked Devil, now opening his eyes to what's been going on behind closed doors at home. "I doubt it's even really me you want to marry...my father on the other hand..."

"You know nothing of it! You're father is nothing but my king, I could never take the place of her highness...even though I am much prettier than her." She added, making Devil cringe with hatred toward Lusty.

"I've had enough of you, I think you need to leave now. You're mission is complete, go back home." He spoke in serious tones.

"Oh yeah little punk, I'd like to see you make me." She said getting up in his face.

If Lusty had been a smart pony, she would have known that being of royal blood gave Devil certain powers. Pissing off anyone of the royal family was just asking for trouble. As she leaned in closer, teasing him to try and make her leave, Devil lost himself. Before he knew what had happened, Lusty's body was devoured in flames and her skin began to boil and bubble until the little bubbles began to burst out puss. She could not even scream because her tongue had been cut out and all that was there was a bloody stump. Eventually, the Fire fully engulfed her and with it's enemy slain, it disappeared. The room was totally undisturbed, for the only harm Devil had wanted for was the twisted soul formally known as Lusty.

Devil didn't know exactly how he made these things happen, but one thing he knew was that it came from deep within his mind. Sort of like the power of telekinesis, but on speed. He took a look around the room one last time, then headed out the door to find Moonlit Night and take her away from this place.

---------

Moonlit Night woke up to the familiar face of Devil. Before she could even say a word, he halted her, and beckoned her to follow him out into the hall. They quietly snuck their way into what once was Lickety Splits room and shut the door.

Once inside Moonlit gave Devil a big hug, "I'm so glad to see you!" She said as he hugged her back, "Me too, but I have a lot to tell you." He said letting go and looking her in the eyes. "I need to tell you where I come from. I live on the other side of this forest, Its called the land of the ancients. A long time ago, two brothers found the land, Lunar and Dawn reigned as the two kings of it. These two brothers were the first ponies of magic. One day, Lunar became corrupt with his magic, and Dawn would have nothing to do with him. So Dawn left with half the herd and took them to what is now Paradise Estate. Lunar lost all his morals and created the society that I live in. Filled with hatred and anger. While Dawn kept his virtues of caring and kindness.

None of your herd remembers this old tale, and if they do it's considered a legend and nothing more. It's been over a hundred years since the rein of Lunar, but all kings that have succeeded after him have all been the same. Ruthless and cold. My father is the king now, and he is the one to blame for all of this death and destruction in your home." Devil declared as he looked at her wondering if she comprehended everything.

"So that makes you a prince?…You sure don't act very princely." Moonlit night said with a look of skepticism.

Devil rolled his eyes at this, "Whatever, the point is, you need to leave this place. My father won't stop until every last one of you baby ponies are dead." Moonlit looked down at the floor. "I would go, but there is no place for me. This was the only place I've ever known." She said feeling the deep feeling of depression creeping in on her. No one loved her here, and she could really give a rats butt on what happened to the other babies, but she had no one else. Devil looked her straight in the eyes as he said, "Come with me Moonlit Night, live with me and my kind. You've never belonged here to begin with. I'll try to make you happy." He said the last words with a little surprise as what he had just said. Would he take good care of her?…What of his father?…There was so much to worry about, and yet he felt at peace for finally saying what had been on his chest for so long.

Moonlit Night could not believe her ears when he said this to her…He wanted her to come with him? Tonight? "I…I would only be a burden." She said turning away from him. "It's not like I can even give something back in return for your kindness if I lived with you." She said, feeling so uncertain of herself.

"You being with me is all the thanks I will ever need." He said with out thinking. '_What the hell is wrong with me!' _He screamed in his mind as he watched her turn and face him again.

"Devil…Lets go."

--------------------------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** I finally updated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me so long, just needed some inspiration from my special someone to write again, and by george it worked! I'll try to keep at it, and hope all my old reviewers will come back to read what will happen to the my little ponies.:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
